


Nocturnal Lights

by stickysugar



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickysugar/pseuds/stickysugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw a UFO once." <br/>"You don't think it was just a plane or something?"<br/>"Well I don’t know, Raylan, that's what makes it a UFO."<br/>*<br/>Teenage Raylan & Boyd lie in a truck bed and talk about aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Lights

"Raylan," Boyd began, his voice somewhat muffled, "Do you think we're alone in this world?"

"What?" Raylan nudged Boyd, signaling that the other man would have to lift his head from its place on Raylan's chest to be heard properly. 

With a huff and some reluctance, Boyd shifted and sat up completely. He turned his gaze to the stars. "Do you think there's other beings out there, Raylan? Intelligent ones?"

Raylan looked up to the dark sky. "Aliens ain't real, Boyd." 

Boyd scoffed. "And how do you know that?" He asked, looking back to Raylan, who sat up too, wrapping his arms around Boyd's waist. 

"You really think there's some little green men out there, flying around in their spaceship? Waitin' to probe you?" Raylan whispered in Boyd's ear. "I bet you'd like that." 

Boyd swatted Raylan away. "You're not funny," he retorted, struggling to be heard over Raylan's laughter. He watched as the other man collected himself, and then gave him a shove for good measure. "I was bein' serious."

Raylan smirked. "Me too." The words had barely left his lips before he jumped back in his seat, dodging a blow from Boyd. "Hey!" 

"Hey yourself," Boyd grumbled, crossing his arms. 

"Alright, look, I was just teasin’," Raylan relented, scooting close to Boyd once more. "You wanna talk about aliens?"

"Not anymore."

"No more jokes, I promise," Raylan said. Boyd was silent.

"Fine," Raylan continued. "Why don't I tell you something I haven't before?"

Boyd seemed to perk up a little at that.

"It's on topic, too," Raylan added. 

"Well don't go dragging it out," Boyd prompted. 

Raylan set his jaw. "Arlo told me a story one time."

Boyd eyed Raylan, watching as he stiffened at the mere mention of his father. 

"He had been over in Kelly--"

"What was your daddy doing all the way over there?" Boyd had only been outside of Harlan a handful of times, and never so far as all the way across the state of Kentucky.

"I didn't ask," Raylan replied. "But he had some friends out there who he was stayin' the night with. And around midnight, they all started seein' these lights outside. And hearin' shit." 

"What were they hearing?”

Raylan shrugged. "I dunno, weird shit. Sounded like something was outside the house, tryin' to get in."

Boyd leaned closer. "What was it?" 

"Arlo said they were these gray things, like 2 feet tall, and there was 10 of them, all crowded around the house. It was hard to see 'em, on account of how dark it was outside, but Arlo said what he could see sent chills up and down his spine." Raylan paused for what Boyd suspected was dramatic effect. "They started shootin' at the things outside, but they couldn't even hit one. They were too fast."

Boyd was quiet for a moment. "Can I guess what happened next?”

“Sure.”

“They went to the police, to get help. But when the police came by, the creatures were all gone.”

Raylan tilted his head. "Did I tell you this story already?" He asked, confused. 

It was Boyd's turn to laugh, slapping Raylan on the back. "Raylan, your daddy's a worse liar than mine!" 

Raylan pursed his lips. "I'm not saying that ain't true, but--”

"Raylan," Boyd cut in, "Arlo wasn't shootin' no aliens in Kelly because he woulda been 10 years old at the time!" 

"What?"

"The Kelly-Hopkinsville encounter," Boyd stated. "I read about it in a paranormal book. Like you said, some drunk assholes in 1945 started shootin' up their own house, thinkin' there was aliens outside. It's a real famous case, Raylan." 

Raylan rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Everything that comes out of Arlo's mouth is bullshit anyway."

"Mm." Boyd let his back rest against Raylan's chest, hoping the physical contact might distract him somewhat. "I saw a UFO once." 

"You don't think it was just a plane or something?"

"Well I don’t know, Raylan, that's what makes it a UFO," Boyd explained. "It was huge, though, and silver. Had all these green lights on it, too."

"Was it shaped like a saucer?"

"You better believe it was," Boyd said, nodding. "Just like the movies. It was in your front yard." He paused. "I think the aliens inside was maybe waitin' to probe you," Boyd finished, a laugh finally creeping into his voice. 

"I thought we were bein' serious," Raylan pointed out.

"I'm too tired to be serious," Boyd said, closing his eyes. "Let's go to sleep."

Raylan hunkered down in the truck bed next to Boyd. "If I dream about aliens tonight, I'm blamin' you." 

Boyd smiled. "At least we'll get abducted together," he mumbled, already half asleep.

“Maybe that's the only way we’ll finally get outta here,” Raylan murmured back, but Boyd didn’t respond.

**Author's Note:**

> The Kelly-Hopkinsville encounter is pretty well known to paranormal buffs, but I was listening to a podcast about it the other day and realized that it took place in Kentucky, (something I never thought much of before, but now that my whole life revolves around Justified)... And thus this pointless little fic was born. I think it's cute, at least :p


End file.
